German Lullabies (GerIta)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: A myth has been going around that Germany can sing like an angel though he never sings around people for some reason. Italy visits Germany's house one day to find the blond German sitting in his room with a music box singing softly. He falls in love with his voice immediately. Rated K, just innocent fluff nothing bad.


So this is my second Hetalia fanfiction that I have ever wrote, uh I would post the first one but it's not complete so heh I don't think that I'll ever get around to completing it but for all you Gerita fans out there have some nice innocent soft Germany because not all tough people can be tough 100% of the time. I had this idea a while ago I can't really remember my thought process fully but it was pretty much just "What if Germany has a really good singing voice" and that escalated from there. I hope you enjoy, leave a review if you liked it and if I got anything wrong or whatever. I would love to get feedback please don't be mean if I got something wrong tell me kindly and I'll try to fix it. With that said enjoy and thanks for sitting through my long rant.

* * *

Italy [POV]

I walked into Germany's house excited to see him again. I tried to door even though it was usually locked but to my surprise, it wasn't. I furrowed my eyebrows concerned as I opened up the door

"Germany?" I called out softly fear washing through me, what if something had happened to him? I got no response but in the background, I could hear a soft chiming of a music box. I walked further into his house going towards where the music was coming from. Down the hall, the music led me in front of Germany's bedroom door which was cracked open. Along with the faint chiming of the music box, I heard soft singing. I pushed open Germany's door curious and nervous to what I would find. I froze my mouth halfway open in shock at what I saw. Germany sat on his bed holding a small music box in his lap which chimed slowly and softly, he was singing quietly a German Lullaby

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,

mit Rosen bedacht,

mit Nägleinbesteckt," he sang softly still unaware of my presence, I was shocked beyond words, his singing voice was husky and sweet, it was surprisingly calming

"schlupf′ unter die Deck!

Morgen früh, wenns Gott will,

wirst du wieder geweckt.

Guten Abend, gute Nacht,

von Englein bewacht," Even though I couldn't understand the song I loved it, I leaned on the door frame a small smile crossing my lips

"die zeigen im Traum

dir Christkindleins Baum.

Schlaf nun selig und süß,

schau im Traum ′s Paradies." The chiming of the music box slowed down to a stop and so did Germany's singing

"I wonder where Ital-" Germany started turning to the door but when he spotted me in the doorway, Germany's face went a dark red spreading to the tips of his ears "Italy... how long have you been standing there?"

"I didn't know that you had such a lovely singing voice Germany" I commented with a bright smile

"How long have you been standing there?" Germany repeated his voice shaking

"I didn't know you had such a lovely singing voice Germany" I took another step into his room "I heard the whole song where'd you learn it?" I sat down next to him on the bed "It's a lovely song"

"It's a lullaby from my childhood I found the music box in my closet... it brought back memories" he looked away

"It's beautiful" I crossed my legs in front of myself my smile widening

"Prussia sings it better than I do" He insisted shyly

"But your voice is beautiful, can you sing it again?" I begged Germany examined my face for a long time before he stood up clutching the music box in his hands. He didn't say anything but went to go put it away

"Please Germany for me" I begged, clasping my hands together in prayer in front of myself. Germany clicked his tongue

"If you'll stop bugging about it" He agreed coming back over and sitting down on the bed, he started to wind up the music box again when it was wound tight to where it wouldn't wind up anymore he let it start to chime waiting a few seconds before he started to sing along with it. His voice was softer than when I had come in though sitting next to him as he sang was almost like a dream. I smiled leaning my chin on my hands resting my elbows on my knees. Maybe it was just because he was singing to me but it was like an angel had descended the heavens. Though the song ended way too quickly and I immediately missed his singing voice.

"Were you even paying attention?" Germany asked

"Of course I was how could I not it's so beautiful" I exclaimed. His face flushed red again

"Though really Prussia sings it much better than I do well when we were younger he sang it much better than I can" Germany insisted scratching at the back of his neck nervously

"But I love your singing better" I explained tilting my head to the side

"You've never even heard Prussia's singing voice" Germany insisted stubbornly

"But I don't need to" I leaned my head on his shoulder teasingly "Thank you for singing for me Germany" I smiled at his flushed face wanting to make him embarrassed once again.

* * *

So the song that Germany was singing was a Germany Lullaby called "Wiegenlied" also known as Brahms Lullaby. I'm not German or know anything about the German language or the country. So these are just the lyrics of the Lullaby, sorry if I got anything wrong again. I don't own Hetalia or it's characters just the story I wrote here and my own ideas. I don't own the song either so oh well. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review.


End file.
